


The Boss' Son

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: Something unexpected happened when you were already being naughty





	The Boss' Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stefanyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/gifts).

> A long, long time ago (June the 5th), I asked Stefanyeah for prompts and a deadline in the hope it would trigger my inner muse. Her prompts -chocolate, hot spring, limestone cave- turned out to indeed awaken the storyteller in me. The given deadline sadly wasn’t incentive enough to also finish it any time soon. But now, I finally have. Better late than never, right?

It says: no food or drink allowed beyond this point. This spa has strict rules, and enough staff to enforce them. But the spa is closed now. No one there but you. And you plan to make the most of this secret trespassing. So that definitely means eating chocolate while relaxing. And it's not like you're not the one who has to do the cleaning up after all.

It has been a harrowing week. Very busy, with very rude customers. And very messy customers as well. Your job hasn't been any fun this week. But the good part of this job, besides the reasonable enough wages, is having keys and access codes for the whole place. Yes, you are definitely going to enjoy this. Shame there won't be any of the masseurs around, but the hot spring in the fake limestone cave has been calling your name all week. And, bonus, the owner is on some business trip, so no chance of him coming back to check up on things, or doing some bookkeeping, and finding you there. That would probably lose you your job.

But no, no boss, no customers, and, most importantly, no clothes. You grin at the prospect of being completely naked in the nice, hot, slightly bubbly pool. No restrictive swimming trunks for you tonight. You go back to the front desk to check if you really locked the door behind you and disabled the alarm, and, without turning on the lights, walk straight to the pool area, past the 'no eating' sign.

The area where the cave is located, has no windows. Not to the outside, but also not to the other parts of the spa, which means that from outside no one will notice that there might be someone inside who's not supposed to be there. The entrance is a winding tunnel so that there will be no light spilling in, or out off the cave. Usually the cave is pretty well lit, but on special occasions it can be lit just a bit so that it feels like you're in a real limestone cave. That, of course, will be the setting you'll use tonight. 

Turning on the mood and underwater lighting, as well as the slight bubbling, you quickly undress and get into the water at the far end of the cave. A deep sigh escapes your mouth as you lower yourself in the water. God, this is just what you needed. For a moment you lean your head backwards on the edge of the pool and close your eyes. A satisfied smile slides over your face. Aaaahhhh, this is the life.

You dip yourself completely under, and push yourself off the side. Spread-eagled you let yourself float to the middle of the pool, where you break surface again. For a while, you stay there, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness and the complete silence. The only sound you hear is your blood flowing through your veins and the soft sloshing of the water in your ears.

Suddenly there’s a splash and a splattering of water all over you. Quickly you open your eyes and straighten up in the water to look around. And as fast as you can you cover your dick with your hands. Holy fuck. You’re not alone. 

On the edge of the pool, next to your bag and clothes, sits a blond guy, splashing his feet in the water. He’s smirking, peaking in your bag with half an eye, while also keeping an eye on you. 

“Hmmm, Cadbury’s Mr. Big. I’ve never seen those before. But it seems fitting you have them”, the guy says.

A deep red blush rushes to your face and you try to hide your privates even deeper in the water while you slowly move closer to the edge.

“Uhm, eh, they’re eh,” you start to mumble. “They’re from Canada. I eh, I got them from a cousin.”

The guy (who the fuck is he and how did he get in?) takes one of your precious bars from your bag and slowly starts to peel it, inspecting it from all sides before taking a big bite out of it. His cheek bulges from the amount of chocolate in his mouth. You can’t help but look at it. He chews deliberately, then swallows and licks his lips in appreciation. None of it has escaped your attention. You swallow too, but can just catch yourself from sucking your lips in to wet them.

“So,” he says as he’s taken another big bite, “You do this often? Sneaking in after closing time?”

“Never,” you blurt out, rather more loudly than necessary. 

As a result the blush that has only just gone down, flares up again. You quickly turn your face away in the hopes he didn’t catch it. And there you are, blushing like a bitch, pasted to the side of the pool to not show your nakedness, hoping this guy won’t rat you out. But then you suddenly realise that you’re not the only one who has sneaked in after hours. And at least you work here. Who is this guy and how did he get in? He definitely isn’t on the payroll. The thought gives you back some courage.

“But, ehm,” you start, slowly turning your head in his direction, but not actually looking him in the face. “Who are you? You’re here after hours just as much as I am.”

“Hahaha,” the guy laughs. “But at least I’m not naked. Hahaha. Not yet, that is,” he says while slowly getting up from the edge of the pool and casually undressing himself.

And your blush is back yet again, even hotter than before. You hate when that keeps happening. The guts it took you just a minute ago to ask about his reasons for being here, disappeared as snow for the sun. You have no idea how to act anymore. Oh, if only the ground beneath your feet opened up now, and swallowed you whole. You want to take a quick peek, see what he looks like naked, but you feel your blush spreading to your chest. If only you were as confident as he seems to be. There’s no way you can look at him without turning red all over, which would, of course, only further the embarrassment: an endless cycle.

You press yourself even closer to the wall of the pool, clenching your butt in the hope it makes you become one with the wall or something. Arms leaning on the edge, head turned down and away from him, eyes tightly squeezed shut. You’re not even sure if you’re still breathing.

Then comes the big splashing sound, the water sloshing up against you in waves, more splattering sounds as the guys starts to move around. But then something happens that you did not expect. First you feel arms touching yours, then his chest so close you can feel warmth coming from it, next his chin on your shoulder, lips barely touching your ear when he whispers: “Hi, I’m Dom, the boss’ son, and I’m allowed to be here.”

Now you really want to disappear; fuck, the boss’ son, this’ll surely get you fired. And then what? How will you then be able to earn enough money in time for that trip to Paris? Not by working at Tesco’s for sure. You really need this job.

Dom comes closer, his chest now pushed against your back, his legs moving closer as well, one of them shoved between yours. His arms move to grab your sides, stroking first upwards, then down and to the front of your thighs. If you hadn’t stopped breathing before, you definitely stopped now.

He’s nuzzling your neck, breathing in your smell. You’re pretty sure you’re smelling like chlorine, but what if you’re just smelly? Apparently he doesn’t think so, or just doesn’t mind, for his mouth latches on to your neck, sucking. That’ll leave a mark for sure.

The heat from your face is moving down to your groin. Your dick, that had just been hanging down, squashed against the wall, is slowly starting to get hard, trying to erect itself, but there’s no space for that. You start to panic a bit. You don’t know what to do. Your dick is uncomfortably stuck, to give it more space, you’d need you push your butt back. But that is where he is. You’d have to push your butt into his groin. 

God, you so don’t want to do that, but things are getting really uncomfortable now. More so since his sucking and nibbling on your neck intensives by the second. And now his hands are moving, stroking circles on your legs, coming dangerously close to your dick, your hard, trapped dick. You can’t take it any longer. You need to move away from him. Now.

But you’re too late. The moment you try moving sideways, is also the moment he pulls you backwards into him, grabbing your dick. A strangled ‘ooo’ escapes your mouth. Followed closely by a more content humming when he starts to play with your foreskin. Softly moving it around your dickhead, yet not pulling it over it.

“So, I know you taste delicious, and the sounds you make: hm, hm, hmm. But I still don’t know who you are, and why I shouldn’t call the police for trespassing”, Dom mumbles into the crook of your neck, his breath tickling you.

“Oh, no, no, no. Please”, you almost shout. “Please don’t. I w-w-work here. I c-c-can’t lose my j-job”, stumbling over your words. “I’m Matthew, M-Matt, please, don’t call the police. Or your father.” Tears start forming in your eyes and a panic rises in your chest.

“Turn, around. Please”, Dom asks you, while slowly trying to rub your deflated, unwilling dick back to its former hardness. With his other hand, he slowly raises your chin so he can look you in the eyes. He doesn’t look angry. His eyes show a softness, even though his pupils are blown wide with lust.

“Hey, don’t worry”, he whispers while he pulls you closer to him, laying his chin on your shoulder. “I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I was only trying to tease you.” Butterfly kisses all over your neck and shoulder. “I know who you are, have seen you here often. But my dad was always around. He doesn’t allow relationships with his employees. But I wanted to, God, I wanted to.”

He lets go of your dick and hugs you tightly. His fingers digging deep into your muscles. Pressed to his body as tightly as you are, you can’t help but notice that at least the wanting to part is true. His hard-on is pressed into the crease between your leg and your torso. He’s big, and hard, and extremely hot. It feels like his flesh is scorching your skin. God, it feels good. How long has it been since you last felt someone else’s dick? Ages, for sure.

An unconscious grind of Dom, trickled electricity through you. He pushes his upper body away from you a bit to be able to look at you again. 

“Sorry for my bluntness and dick-arsey. I shouldn’t have just grabbed you like this. I’m really sorry. But, you know, I’ve been silently wanting you for such a long time. And now, seeing you here, naked. My dick just took over. And also my cockyness. I, I really shouldn’t have.  
C-can I ask you something?” The words suddenly aren’t flowing so smoothly anymore. Transfixed by his confession, you can only nod in answer.

“C-can I… is it okay… I mean... is it okay if, if I kiss you?”, his voice almost begging you to say yes. 

Again you only nod. Slowly his mouth comes closer to yours. You can’t help but keeping an eye on his delectable lips, crossing your eyes until they vanish from view just before they tentatively touch yours. Your eyes fall closed, a warmth surges through your body and a soft sigh escapes your lips.

His initial kisses are so soft and delicate that all you can do is wallow in them. But when his tongue slips out and hesitantly touches your lower lip, a hunger washes over you. Before he's able to retract his tongue again, you've already grabbed it between your teeth. He hisses from the unexpected move. With neither of you consciously pursuing it, your kissing changes into something more urgent, rougher.

You are so turned on now, you can't think straight anymore. All you want is more. More of this guy named Dom, the son of your boss. The boss who could have you fired for trespassing his property. You just can't seem to care at the moment, though.

Dom is trying to lift you, or something, pushing and shoving you up. Whatever he wants, it's not working. Rather annoyed, he stops kissing you.

"I want you out of this hot spring", he pants. "I want you lying on something soft. I want to taste more of your body without drowning. If, if that’s okay with you, of course. Are you okay with it? I, I", and before he can go on, he kisses you again, as if with a desperate need.

Slowly, you guide him towards the shallow end of the hot spring where there’re small stairs. Backwards you climb them and, still kissing, you exit the pool. The laundry room, that’s were you want to go. Just after closing time, you put the large towels and bathrobes in the dryer. Tomorrow morning you would fold them, ready for the new customers. But now, they would still be warm. And they are soft. And there are many. They would make a super luxurious little sex nest. You can wash and dry them again afterwards.

The light in the laundry room is harsh and bright, but you don’t really care. Still kissing, and groping, you open the dryer and pull out its contents, throwing it in a large heap on the floor. Hmmm, the towels and robes smell so nice and are so soft and warm. You let Dom go for a moment and create a comfy space, making sure the cold tile floor is thoroughly covered with a thick layer of fabric.

Once satisfied, you lay down on the soft makeshift bed. With a shy look you invite Dom to join you. Suddenly, you’re feeling nervous. What are you doing? Are you really going to have sex with the boss’ son, on a bed of his towels in the laundry room? And what if these bright lights show him how ugly and scrawny you really are? What if he decides to call his father after all?

But all worries soon disappear when he kneels down over your body and starts to stroke you. Lust still filling his eyes. He strokes your hair, your face, down your neck to temporarily halt at your pecs. As if testing them out, he pushes the ball of his hands down a bit, softly massaging the muscles. Onwards go his hands, further down your sides, tickling your ribs. You try not to squirm. Your chest is heaving from laboured breathing. He reaches the soft part of your torso. Kneading and stroking circles on your belly. A choked sigh escapes you, and your eyes fall closed.

“You are so beautiful”, a hardly audible whisper.

Your whole body is tense and full of anticipation. If this goes on much longer, you fear you’ll just burst. He gently lowers himself onto you, keeping his full weight of off you by leaning on one arm while the other keeps stroking every part of you it can reach. After the rough and demanding kissing, you expect something wild and urgent will happen any moment now, but instead, Dom is calm and tender, and it is so much better than anything you’ve experienced so far.

He straddles you and slowly rides you over the rainbow and into the void. You’re delirious with lust. You don’t know what is up or what is down anymore. You feel like you’re floating in outer space. On the brink of coming, he slows down his movements. He whispers something in your ear. It’s enough to push you over the edge, moaning deep and loud.

“I think I like you, Mr. Big.”


End file.
